Bloodshot Episode Tag
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Se había dado cuenta de que no estaba solo. Sacó las manos de su rostro con algo de brusquedad y levantó la cabeza.  Lisbon aguantó la respiración de susto y sintió como su corazón se disparó de inmediato...


Dedicado a The Mentalist: Foro en Español. :) Este Oneshot 'nació' gracias a él. xD

Disclaimer: TM no me pertenece... blablabla. xD

* * *

><p>Bloodshot Episode Tag<p>

Lisbon caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo del CBI con su maletín en mano. Después de una noche que estuvo a punto de acabar como el rosario de la aurora, era hora de irse a casa a descansar. Amanecía. Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a inundar el edificio de forma tranquilizadora.

Mientras iba caminando, además de escuchar el ruido constante de sus zapatos, escuchó un leve sonido proveniente de la sala de descanso. Se asomó sigilósamente y vio a su asesor sentado de forma recta y hacia el frente en su amado sofá. Se había quitado las gafas y las había lanzado a un lado. Ahora estaba quitándo con cuidado y algo de molestia las vendas que habían cubierto sus ojos durante algunas horas.

Las colocaba encima del sofá, al lado de sus gafas. Tomaba un suspiro profundo para calmar la ansiedad mientras colocaba sus manos en sus rodillas y daba un leve automasaje en estas.

Lisbon colocaba su mano en la puerta y observaba con gran expectativa.

El asesor abrió los ojos y pestañeó varias veces. Nada.

Bajó la cabeza y escondió su rostro entre sus manos de la desesperación. Introdujo los dedos dentro de su cabello y se peinó con ellos hasta la parte trasera del cuello. Respiró profundo varias veces.

Lisbon se acercó con lentitud hacia él y se agachó con suavidad en frente dejando su maletín a un lado. No le gustaba en lo mas mínimo verlo en ese estado. Debía ser horrible estar ciego. Quería tocarlo para reconfortarlo, pero cuando fue a hacerlo, él reaccionó.

Se había dado cuenta de que no estaba solo. Sacó las manos de su rostro con algo de brusquedad y levantó la cabeza.

Lisbon aguantó la respiración de susto y sintió como su corazón se disparó de inmediato. Estaba muy cerca de Patrick Jane. Lo observaba a los ojos mientras él tenía la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión.

El hombre levantó su mano derecha para tocar a la persona que tenía en frente. Su mano primeramente tocó su antebrazo. Ella sintió su roce y tragó hondo. Subió los dedos con suavidad hasta llegar al hombro de la agente y con la otra mano llegó sin ningún problema a su cuello.

Lisbon fue a emitir una palabra, pero Jane habló primero.

- Esto es horrible. Jamás me había sentido tan impotente. - Dijo mientras suspiraba pesadamente. - El tenerte tan cerca y no poder verte, tocarte, ni besarte. -

Lisbon frunció el ceño ante tal declaración.

El ahora pegaba su frente a la de ella y respiraba sobre su rostro. - Se que hemos hablado de esto antes. Se que no debemos, pero esto es más fuerte que yo. -

Ahora la agente senior estaba completamente aturdida. Al parecer Jane la confundía con otra persona, con otra fémina. Jane tenía una relación con una mujer en el CBI y ella no se había dado cuenta de ello. La molestia inundó su cabeza. Debía estar más pendiente de su equipo. No podía estar sucediendo lo mismo que con Rigsby y Van Pelt. La curiosidad la mataba. Quería saber quien era la mujer que estaba en el corazón de Patrick Jane y como había logrado entrar ahí.

Quería reprocharle, recriminarle, pero en realidad ella no era quien para hacerlo.

Se le hacía el corazón pequeño al ver su cara de tristeza y la respiración pesada que tenía, así que no pudo evitar colocar sus manos sobre sus bíceps y dar pequeños sobos para tranquilizarlo.

La sorprendió el momento en el que él la atrajo a su cuerpo para unir sus labios con los suyos de tal manera que quedó como una estatua de cera, completamente petríficada.

- Yo sé que me amas tanto como yo. Yo sé que esto no es solo sexo. Es más que eso. Lo sé cuando te siento en mis brazos. - Decía con su boca pegada a la de ella.

Lo correcto sería hablar. Separarse de él y decirle que no era la mujer que pensaba, que se había confundido, pero el deseo de volver a sentir sus labios calientes y húmedos en los de ella podía más que otra cosa.

Esta vez ella lo atrajo hacía él y se confundieron en un beso apasionado que hizo que el mundo solo fuera ellos dos. Nada más importaba. El hombre besaba como los dioses. No se acercaba ni un poco a como ella lo había imaginado alguna vez.

- Grace, tuve tanto miedo de ti esta noche. - Dijo mientras besaba su cuello con suavidad.

- ¿Grace? - Gritó Lisbon sin pensarlo. Fue algo completamente espontáneo. Se levantó de golpe y lo miró incrédula a lo que él respondió con cara de consternación.

- ¿Lisbon? - Preguntó mirando a la nada.

- ¿Dijiste, Grace? - Volvió a preguntar con incrédulidad.

- Si. Eso dije. - Sonrió con cara de lechuga. - ¿Por qué correspondiste? -

- Y-Yo... Desde cúando tú y Grace? - Preguntó cruzando los brazos.

- Desde que Rigsby y ella rompieron. - Dijo con tranquilidad. - No me has contestado la pregunta. -

La agente senior abrió la boca con horror. - Pero, ¿se han vuelto locos ustedes? -

- Si. Estamos muy locos. Enamorados. Espero que puedas respetar eso. - Dijo levantándose del sofá y caminando hacía ella esta vez enfocando completamente y mirando a los ojos a Lisbon. - No puedo creer que creas que te confundí con alguien más. - Dijo esta vez tocando con suavidad el mentón de Lisbon y mirándola con intensidad tormentosa. - Jamás hubiese confundido el sónido de tus pasos y tu aroma sútil a canela. -

- ¡Me has tomado de idiota! ¡Puedes ver! - Le recriminó.

- Claro que puedo ver, mujer. Ahora contéstame, ¿Por qué correspondiste a mi beso? -

- Creo que ya sabes. - Dijo ella mirando el suelo con completa timidez y verguenza.

- Quiero escucharlo de tus labios. - Dijo acercándose más a ella.

- Esto es horrible. Jamás me había sentido tan impotente. - Dijo mirándolo a los ojos - El tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte ni besarte. - Confesó la agente.

- Eso lo escuché antes. - Dijo el asesor dibujando una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

- Tengo que irme. - Dijo esquivando sus ojos azules y agarrando nuevamente su maletín disponiendose a salir de la oficina.

- ¿Y no pasó nada aquí? - Preguntó él colocando sus manos en los bolsillos y mirándola mientras se alejaba.

- Me alegra que ya estes bien. - Dijo volteándose y tocando la puerta con una mano a la vez que sonreía grandemente.

- Gracias. - Dijo pestañeando una vez y asintiendo con suavidad.

La agente senior salió del edificio del CBI con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro que en definitiva le duraría mas de un día. Mientras Jane, volvía a acostarse en su sofá, suspirando y cerrando los ojos pensativo. Las cosas no volverían a ser igual nunca más.

FIN

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
